


Dry Spell

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [136]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on TumblrBeau and Jester invite Yasha to a sleepover when she has a bad night.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	Dry Spell

It was Beau who noticed her first, sitting on her bed while Jester played with her hair. Jester was sitting behind her, up against the headboard, and was humming to herself as she did… something to Beau’s hair with Beau sitting between her legs. Beau looked up from the book she was reading when she saw movement through the window and frowned, lowering the book down into her lap.

“What’s Yasha doing out on the balcony?” she asked, leaning forward. Jester stopped her humming and leaned over Beau’s shoulder. “There,” Beau said, pointing. “Do you see her in the rain?”

Lightning lit up the entire world outside and cast the tall, muscled body of their friend as she sat out on the balcony.

“Why is she just sitting in the rain?” Jester asked.

Beau huffed as she hopped up from the bed. “Let’s go ask her.”

Jester hurried to follow her. “Don’t get your hair wet! I’m not done.”

Beau chuckled in amusement and went over to the door to the balcony, pushing it open and then kneeling down in the doorway to stay dry from the rain. “Hey, Yash?” The silhouette of Yasha moved and she thought that she might have looked up at her but she didn’t speak. “Whatcha doing out there?”

Yasha still didn’t speak at first and Beau was about to join her outside before she finally sighed. “I am… trying to commune. With The Storm Lord. He has not visited me since I regained my feathers. I… Is he done with me? I do not know. I just wanted some answers but it does not seem as if he is in the mood to chat.”

Jester stood over Beau in the doorway. “Oh, Yasha,” she mumbled in concern. “I’m sure he still loves you, he’s just busy. Come inside, come get dry. I’ll do your hair for you if you want.”

“Come on,” Beau said soothingly, reaching out into the rain. “Let’s get you dry at least.”

Yasha stood but didn’t move towards the door right away. “I’ll just go to my own room and try to get some sleep.” But she didn’t move towards her own door either.

Jester waved her forward. “No, no, no, come in here. We’ll have a sleepover and do some girl talk! It’ll be fun!”

Yasha was still for another moment, then she started towards the door. Beau grinned and stood up. “I’ll get a towel.” She hurried over to the dresser.

“Yay!” Jester cheered, waiting for Yasha to reach the door. “Sleepover time! Should we go get Veth? Make it a real girl’s night?”

“Veth’s already asleep,” Yasha mumbled, stepping in the room enough for Jester to shut the door behind her. “I could hear her snoring when I went downstairs for tea.”

“Next time,” Beau said, walking over with two heavy towels and handing one to Yasha. She unfolded the other one still in her hands and walked around the back of Yasha to start drying her hair and shoulders while Yasha ran the towel over her arms and front. “Here, sit down, let me get your hair.”

Yasha frowned and looked down at the bed. “I’ll get it wet.”

“We can share the other one!” Jester suggested. “It’s a sleepover!”

Beau snorted and gently maneuvered Yasha to sit on the bed. Yasha hesitated still but then finally went along with it. Beau shook the towel briefly and then started rubbing it in Yasha’s hair to dry it off. “You ever been to any sleepovers, Jes? They don’t usually all sleep in the same bed.”

“Have you been to any sleepovers?” she countered, because Young Beau had been just as isolated as she was.

“Well, I’ve slept in a lot of girl’s beds but we definitely didn’t call that a sleepover.”

“We can sleep in the same bed and not have to do the kissing part.”

Beau raised an eyebrow and gave Jester a teasing look. “Yeah, that’s what we were doing.  _ Kissing _ .”

Jester rolled her eyes. She looked at Yasha and then leaned down and pressed her mouth chastely against Yasha’s slack lips. “There. See. We can do intimate stuff without making it weird.”

Yasha blinked in surprise and looked up at Jester with wide eyes. Beau chuckled and took the towel away, letting it fall to the ground without care. “I think you broke her.”

Jester frowned. “Oh. Maybe we can’t do intimate stuff without making it weird. Did I make it weird?”

Yasha finally seemed to come back to herself. “No! No, it’s not…” She cleared her throat. “It’s not weird. I promise.” Beau laughed out loud and fell down on the other bed to watch them fumble.

Jester smiled softly. “Really. Was it a good kiss? It was my first one.”

“It… It was very fast, I was not entirely paying attention, I’m sorry.”

Jester huffed and frowned. “Okay, pay attention to this one, alright?” Then she leaned forward and gave Yasha another gentle kiss. Yasha was still at first and then she responded slowly, moving like someone trying to keep a butterfly from flying away after it’d landed on their hand. She pressed back gently and Jester grinned into the kiss before pulling away. “How was that one?”

Yasha cleared her throat and nodded. “Nice. It was… very nice.”

Beau rolled her eyes playfully. “Yeah, because that’s not making things weird.” Jester pouted and threw herself at Beau, tackling her flat onto the mattress and kissing frantically all over her face. Beau cried out in surprise and then in laughter. She waited until Jester’s playful kisses came to a stop and then pointed to her mouth. “You missed.”

“You were being a dick,” Jester said, sitting up and then laying down on the bed correctly, her head on Beau’s pillow. “So you don’t get a real one.”

“Wha- Hey!” Beau complained, moving up to lay beside her. She turned over her shoulder to look at Yasha and pat the bed behind her. “Come on, Yash. Plenty of room.”

As Yasha walked over and climbed in to spoon Beau from behind, Jester grinned. “Nope, no real kisses from me.”

Yasha shifted awkwardly. “I… I will give you one. If you want.”

Beau looked at her in surprise. “Really? You don’t have to, I was just being a jackass.”

Yasha didn’t respond with words, but she leaned forward and pressed her mouth gently against the corner of Beau’s lips. She closed her eyes on Beau’s bewildered face. “Good night. And… thank you for letting me sleep over. I feel… much better.”

She heard Jester giggle and whisper to Beau. “Now look who’s broken,” she teased.

Beau mumbled something under her breath but they both went quiet. After a few minutes, Yasha could hear their breathing even out in sleep and opened her eyes. They were curled into each other like they’d done it a million times before, Beau’s head resting on Jester’s collarbone with Jester’s hands bunched up in Beau’s hair as if scared she’d slip away. Yasha slowly slipped one arm under them both and then threw the other over top of them to pull them into her chest and hold them protectively against her. She sighed heavily and then was finally able to fall asleep.


End file.
